


Man VS October

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: A new world is discovered by the Knight and Light sides. They start to explore it until a side unlike any other greets them with unexpected gifts. The sight of this side becomes a sight to not miss for many reasons. Thomas may be deeply in love with a concept.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851





	1. Dreary Beauty

His long bittersweet robe fell heavily. Its edges sat at the last few steps to the throne. There was black fur on the outer edge of his robe, dark red high heel leather boots, a red fuzzy velvet skirt with orange stitched pattern leggings, a black fishnet shirt, and black fingerless gloves. A dark shade of purple lapped over his lips to match his purple dyed hair which had bangs that hung near his eyes. Almost covering them but swaying to his right. His eyelids held a glowing orange eyeshadow. 

He scratched the bat's neck. The bat squealed. Making rapid sharp noises. "Go now sweetie. It's time for you to fly." For a moment, the bat stared at him then flew away. He walked down the steps. The end of his robe dragging against the grass. He looked at his red fingernails. Checking to see if any needed more polish. He kissed his nails with a smile. "Don't I look fabulous today?" He snapped his fingers. Opening a portal. He heard the call of rats, bats, and black cats. The worries of howling wolves, hissing spiders, and hooting owls. "Don't fret darlings. I'll be back. Besides, I haven't left this beautiful bleak world in years. I think a stretch could do. Not a real one of course." He blew a kiss to his world. "Goodbye for now. Ta ta!" He waved as he entered the red portal.

Virgil ran far. He gasped for air. His feet struggled to keep running. His muscles ached. Past the beautiful crooked trees, he found himself trapped within a passionate chase. One that involved his own heartbeats, his blood rushing, and the thought of being drumming up against his chest. Two arms entrapped him. Holding him tight by his waist. Roman pulled him back. Bringing him close to his chest. Virgil turned around. They smiled. "I caught you." said Roman. Virgil smirked. "Next time I'll win." "We'll see about that. Next time." His smile widen. His perfect prince kissed him. "C'mon. Patton wants us to decorate the house." He took his hand. Leading Virgil down the path.

A red portal opened near the forest as they left it. Virgil threw himself at Roman. Afraid that the portal would take him away again like it did months before. Roman held him tight. Instead of the wind pushing or themselves flying, they witness a being with the same face as theirs appear out of the portal. They looked over the being. His clothes, his makeup, and the way he walked. The being examined everything in front of himself. "It seems nice but there's not enough Halloween involved." His eyes widen at Virgil. "Except for you. Hello darling!" He walked to them. Roman stood in front of his imperfect prince. His hand was on his sword but didn't pull it out. He was waiting.

The being rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be dramatic. That's my job." "Who are you? What do you want?" "My name is October and I want to know who you and your handsomely spooky friend is." "My name is Roman. This is my boyfriend, Virgil. We want to know what world you are from." "You want to know about my world? I should hope you would. It's beauty is deadly but of course it doesn't destroy anything unless I want it to. I never do. Too much work to be evil when you already look the part. After all, my looks are sickening to the bone." Roman raised a brow. He looked at Virgil. "Am I that egotistical?" "Not anymore but yeah. Sometimes." "I have a more ego claim than all of you combined. I am the King Of Halloween." "The king of what?" said Roman. "Halloween. A holiday where-" "We know what Halloween is! What we don't know is why you're claiming yourself as the king of anything creepy. You're not a king. You're a prince. We all are." said Virgil.

October glared. "How dare you! I've ruled since the man's existence had been created! I demand an apology!" "Wait a minute. The man? How long have you stayed in your world?" said Roman. "Twenty seven years." "Well, that explains a lot." "We need to get Logan and Patton here." said Virgil. "Logan and Patton? Are they more of your friends?" "Yes and they'll explain everything to you. Logan especially." said Roman. "Then let us summon everyone here." October snapped his fingers. Two red portals opened. Logan and Patton popped out of one while Deceit and Sleep popped out of another. Virgil held tightly on the back of Roman's shirt. "Roman, he's the one. He brought us to the dark world."

Everyone was surprised to find themselves in the forested light world. Deceit saw October. "You! What are you doing here?" "Visiting. Is that a problem?" Roman glared. "You ruthless brute! You're the one who sent us to the dark world! You made Virgil suffer! You let all of us go through with the pain!" "Oh! You mean that? Well, it wasn't like I had a choice. It was either your suffering or mine. I really didn't want to ruin my beautiful face." October checked over his nails for the second time. "Ugh! Red is not my color right now." Then he looked down at himself. "Nor is this outfit." He snapped his fingers. His whole wardrobe changed.

A purple laced cape was tied around his neck. He had black and white striped jeans with a witch patterned black belt. He wore a ripped black half top which read, 'Sucking Your Beauty' in bloody font. Red fishnet sleeves wrapped around his arms. Black high step platforms held his balance. His nails had an orange polish. The dark purple lipstick stayed but his orange eyeshadow was replaced with a sparkling black one. Everyone's expression was as if they had seen a ghost. "Is it too much black? Should I change my eyeshadow shade?" He was about to snap. "Wait! You can do that?" said Roman. October smirked. "Well, of course. Can't all of you?"

Patton squealed.


	2. Locked Away

"That was amazing!" shouted Patton. October smiled. "Thank you." "And the way you look! You're so beautiful! It's all spooky but adorable!" "Patton! Don't communicate with him." said Logan. "Why not? He's just like us." "That may be but he is no friend of ours." "We gave Deceit a chance." "It took time to trust him. We don't know anything about this being." "And we didn't know anything about Deceit either. We should give him a chance." "As if! After what he did to all of us, he should be banished back to his world!" said Deceit. October turned to him. "Ah Deceit. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." "You guys know each other?" said Sleep. Deceit glared. "Yes. He promised me and the other dark sides a very important prize. Instead, he used us for entertainment and left us to rot in the darkness he created!" 

October rolled his eyes. "Oh come now. You of all people should have know that it was a game. You even enjoyed my personal company." "Deceit, what is he talking about?" asked Sleep. "Oh? Don't you know?" "Know what?" "Stop it!" shouted Deceit. "He loved me before you. Followed me without caring for anyone else's safety. All he wanted was to please me like the other dark sides." Sleep looked at Deceit. "Is this true?" "Please Sleep. I can't answer that question." Deceit stared back. "Not to you." "Because what you had with him was special." "Because I don't want to remember the things he has done." "What did you do?" asked Logan who glared at October. "What I did? I merely provided the tools. The dark sides began their false adventures." Deceit took a step forward. "However, I did promise a living valuable. In the end, it should have been clear anyway. You of all beings should know how an unpredictable being like me is like."

"You're despicable!" "You let all of this happen to us?" said Sleep. "Happen? I had no choice! The man would have lost himself if I hadn't released the darkness!" "He would have been perfectly happy!" said Virgil. "His happiness was never going to stay if I weren't to have brought the pain all of you felt. Without overcoming the parts of himself he didn't think were there, his existence wouldn't have last." "What do you mean?" said Roman. "If I didn't open that portal and brought you to the dark world, the screaming woman would have never changed to the Spirit Tree that she is today. Without your assistance, Virgil's choice in ending his existence should have destroyed the man but it didn't. Instead, it was you who brought balance. The both of you."

He turned to Sleep and Deceit. "Without the torture, Deceit would not have taken pity for you. Help could not be obtain without the words of Sleep. You two have kept a good eye on the other dark sides." He looked to Logan and Patton. "The man had troubled understanding whether he should listen to his heart or brain more. I had to set a private meeting and hope for the best." "Are you telling us that you were our caretaker for a time?" said Logan. "I had to wait years for all of you to mature. Once I knew the eight of you could handle things by yourselves for a short amount of time, I waited out until the right moment came for all of you to meet each other." "We still suffered! One of us was even killed!" said Roman. "And brought back." said October.

"That's not the point! You hurt us! You watched us fall and stumble! I was forced to...." Virgils' lips quivered. He gasped for air. Roman held him close. "Breathe Virgil. Just breathe." Virgil soon relaxed. Resting his head on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry but it was the only way to save the man. You can't blame me for doing my job." "No but we can blame you for everything else." said Deceit. Everyone except for Logan and Patton were walking to him. Those revenge seeking stares piercing into October's eyes. He took a step back. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't have a choice!" October fell back. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hugged himself. "Don't do this! I couldn't stop it!" "Yeah, right!" said Roman. "You wanted this!" said Deceit.

"NO!" A flash of blue revealed Patton who ran to October's side. Everyone stood back. "Patton, how did you-?" said Virgil. Patton stood confident. His skin looked a lot thicker and soft. A rainbow crop top and short shorts were the only pieces of clothing he had with galaxy combat boots. There was a mark of a blue heart on his right arm. What surprised them more was the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Logan walked over. "Patton, this being has caused you great distress. He made you....do things." "No. No, he didn't. Deceit did those things." He looked to Deceit. "But he's tried his best and I was able to forgive him. We should do the same for October." Everyone looked at each other. Waiting for a look of agreement. Roman stepped forward. "October, were you really forced?" He held out his hand. October accepted it and stood with his help. "Cross my heart and hope I eat worms." Roman smirked.

"I see through all beings. If he was lying right now, I would know." said Logan. "He's being honest then?" said Virgil who was hesitant. "Without a doubt." said Deceit. "I know lies better than anyone." Roman shook hands with October. "Then you can join us. We could all find a way to stop the darkness." October's eyes lowered. "There is no way." An obsidian portal opened. Dark tentacles took hold of October. They pulled him in. He screamed. "October!" shouted Patton. More tentacles captured the rest of the beings. They were thrown into the portal as well. Deceit saw the floating figure. "There it is." Everybody else examined the true form of darkness. Their eyes were surrounded by a similar shadow. Patton fell back. His usual clothes were back. "Patton!" Logan ran to his side but fell over. Roman grabbed Virgil's arm. "Virgil. Wha…." He passed out against him. Virgil carefully laid him on the ground. "Looks like it's up to us, Deceit." "I couldn't agree more."


	3. Dark Side VS Dark Side

October was hanging by darkness's hold. The darkness shot out its tentacles. Deceit and Virgil jumped back. Virgil's scaly purple wings sprout from his back. He gasped at the pain. His wings flapped. "What the....?" The shadow surrounding his eyes had grown. His skin felt more thick. Like a dragon's. Power surged within his body. He stretched out his hands. A dark orb floated in his hand. He raised it up. "Free them. Please. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again." "It's darkness, Virgil. It doesn't care." Tentacles swarmed at them. Virgil jumped back.

Deceit transformed into a giant yellow snake. His hat had fallen off. He slithered fast. He threw himself at the dark form. His mouth opened. Revealing his fangs. He hissed. A tentacle whipped him aside. Virgil flew to the tower of darkness. A bunch of tentacles tried to take him down. He dodged each one. His hands aimed at it. Firing purple rays. The darkness screeched. A shield formed in front of it. A giant hand sprout out. It reached for him. A bowler hat hit the hand. Breaking it back into the blob it was as it sunk in the darkness. Deceit stood in his human form. He caught his hat. Placing it on his head. He pulled his glove off. "Stand back." Virgil flew back. He landed. Deceit slammed his hand on the ground. Snakes slithered from the cracked ground. They wrapped themselves around the darkness. The snakes squeezed until dark blobs splattered. Becoming mere puddles.

"Away!" Deceit raised his hand. The snakes vanished. He and Virgil walked closer to the unconscious being. He turned him over. This being looked just like them but with a black ripped robe which had a hood and the same dark colored clothes underneath. The dark being's eyes opened. He kicked Deceit back. He jumped up. With a wide grin, his eyes were a solid black. He cracked his neck. "I never thought I would see the day when two of my own brethren would try and stop me." "We've learned from our mistakes. It looks like you never will." said Virgil. "It was never a mistake to become this." The darkness spread his arms out. Indicating everything that was made from his powers. He walked over to October whose true form was revealed by a mere snap. Dying leaves of orange, yellow, and red covered his the bare minimum of the top half of his chest and hid what was below. A crown laid on his head made of twigs besides leaves. There were leaf sleeves that had a handless space and dark red high heels.

His body lowered so he could reach him. The darkness caressed his cheek. "Ever since he freed me from my prison, I have always adore his perspective of existence and his ways of letting your children grow into their dark forms." He looked at Virgil as he spoke. "My children? I don't have any children." The darkness smirked. "That's where you're wrong. Do you recall the never ending days of continuous loneliness followed by panic thoughts? You almost broke the man's world that you subconsciously created the other dark sides." "What? No! That's....That isn't possible. How could I have done something like that?" "Enough of my darkness went to your head and you imagined people you hoped you could bond with. How disappointing that this is untrue." His lips were inches from October's cheek. He held his chin. "Oh well. I have my spooky warrior so nothing else matters." He glared at them. "Except you two standing in my way." Tentacles stretched out of his back.

"Why do you do this?" Everyone turned. Sleep forced himself to stand. His shades fell off. He stepped on them. The crunch echoed. "Why do you want to hurt Thomas? All of us?" He took a step forward. "You wanna know why I do this?! Because none of you cared for me! I was made because of Thomas's sadness! His hate for the ones that turned him this way! He was suffering and you didn't try to hit the true core of his pain!" ,shouted the darkness. "You let them lock me up. You made me feel your pain because you wanted someone to understand but you didn't know how to tell anyone." Tentacles pierced out of Sleep's back. His body glowed. He wore a black and white robe. "You and I never knew happiness before. I can remember the torture so let's settle this the only way we know how."

The darkness smiled. "You read my mind." With great speed, they ran to each other. Tentacles from all directions striking against others. "Sleep! Don't do this!" said Deceit. The darkness gathered his tentacles together. Forming them into a giant hand with claws. Sleep jumped high. His tentacles stretched out to the darkness. The giant hand reached for him. Deceit transformed into a snake as he jumped too. Putting himself in the line of fire. Hit by the hand, he was thrown a couple of feet. His hat fell off. He turned back into his human form. Bleeding claw marks pierced his chest. His eyes closed. "Deceit!" Sleep glared at the darkness. He screamed. He swung at him. The darkness backed up. He caught another attempted swing. Virgil tackled him down. He grabbed the tentacles. Squeezing them, he pulled hard. It screeched as the darkness screamed.  
Virgil threw the blob of darkness. An agonizing howl came from its gaping mouth. Sizzling into the ground, smoke drifted from itself until it was nothing.


	4. The Butterfly

The world was covered with light. When things cleared up, the light sides woke up. Deceit sat up too. He found his wound gone. They walked over to Sleep and Virgil. "Is that the darkness?" asked Virgil. "No. Not anymore." October knelt near the new being who turned himself over. He got up. Everyone stood back. The new being wore a white gown, a long cape, and shoes of the same color. Patton was lost in the beauty of him. "Whoa! Who are you?" The being smiled. "I was trapped for years since Thomas was born. All he ever knew was the darkness that dwell inside. Now, you have freed me in a time where he is surrounded by happiness. I can help that happiness grow and protect it from the other dark sides. Thank you for releasing me." October held his hand. He locked eyes with him. "October, I never meant to harm you. Truly, I am sorry." "You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't you who tried to harm us." The light being turned to the others. "You may all call me Tom for I am his inner being. We can destroy this confusion."

Virgil and Sleep returned to their human forms. "All of you never stopped fighting for Thomas." Tom continued. "I'm sure he is grateful." October snapped his fingers. An orange suit planted itself on him. The bride and groom. Till death do them part. "October, are you the only month here?" asked Logan. "No. There are others. They have tried to win over Thomas's heart but I always win because of his choice." He looked to his left. To the dark forest. "Unfortunately, I hear of their plans to cease my existence and have a battle against each other so that only one will be the victor." "Until that day comes, we will keep Thomas stable." said Tom. "A big smile will win!" "Normally, I would have objected to that thought but Patton is right. Positive feelings can save him." said Logan. "Then it is a promise. Each of us vow to work together for the sake of Thomas and all of us!" said Roman who pulled out his sword. "With the grasp of each being upon this blade, we honor this oath." Each being held the handle over Roman's hand. "For Thomas Sanders!"

"For Thomas Sanders!" said everyone.


End file.
